First Time
by Lena.Lofiel
Summary: Sama seperti ketika membuka sekotak hadiah, kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Begitu pula dengan kehidupan, kita tidak pernah tahu kejutan apa yang akan kita terima. UKNes


Sama seperti ketika membuka sekotak hadiah, kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Begitu pula dengan kehidupan, kita tidak pernah tahu kejutan apa yang akan kita terima.

* * *

 **Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

 **First Time** **© Lena Lofiel**

 **M for some reason.**

 **Warning: AU, Human Name, OOC, OC, typo, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya dan jika ada kesamaan, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Happy reading :D**

* * *

 **[** _ **First time when we became friend in virtual world]**_

Nesia sedang serius memandangi laptop kesayangannya itu. Di layar laptop milik Nesia sedang menampilkan salah satu _game mmorpg_ buatan L**o.

Yup, Nesia adalah seorang _gamer_ perempuan, spesies yang langka di dalam dunia per _game_ an. Kalau Anda beruntung, Anda akan bertemu dengan makhluk seperti Nesia, jika tidak bersiap-siaplah kesal karena bertemu dengan para hode yang bertebaran di dunia _game online_.

 _TrueGentleman is now online._

Sebuah pemberitahuan yang sangat dinanti-nantikan oleh Nesia. Siapa yang tidak mengenal _nick_ _TrueGentleman_ , semua pemain di dalam _game_ yang dimainkan Nesia mengenalnya. Dia adalah _character_ dengan peringkat nomor satu di dalam dunia _game_. Selain karena _character_ nya kuat, pemain dari _TrueGentleman_ sangat baik terutama dalam membantu teman-teman se _guild_ nya menyelesaikan misi, membantu di dalam _dugeon_ , maupun membantu _leveling_.

Begitu melihat pemberitahuan yang terletak di sebelah kanan bawah layar laptonya tersebut, Nesia segera mengarahkan _pointer_ nya menuju ke arah kota _chat_ lalu memilih kotak _guild_ dan mulai mengetik.

 _Neshiia: Bantuin leveling dong, True o_

 _TrueGentleman: Oke :)_

.

 _ **[First time when we talk via instant messaging]**_

 _Arthur K is now in your contact._

Nesia K: PING!

Arthur K: oi

Nesia K: ga on?

Arthur K: belum tahu, tugasku masih banyak. Kenapa?

Nesia K: oowh.. ya sudah, kalau on bilang ya :)

Arthur K: kangen?

Nesia K: pede :p mau minta tolong bantuin lawan _boss_ XD

.

 _ **[First time when we called on phone]**_

"Halo, Nesia?" kata suara di seberang sana. "Maaf menggangu malam-malam," lanjutnya.

"Ga pa pa kok, ada apa?" tanya Nesia.

"Aku lagi pengen denger suara cewe aja," jawab sang penelepon.

"Galau? Inget mantan?" tanya Nesia.

"Iya eh."

"Katanya udah _move on_ , kok masih inget mantan? Wkwkwk.." goda Nesia.

"Asem, gara-gara buka _facebook_ punyanya," jawab sang penelepon.

"Udah, lupain aja.. udah jelas-jelas kamu ditinggalin. Wkwkwk.." jawab Nesia.

"Kudoain kamu sama pacarmu putus lo," ancam sang penelepon.

"Wee.. jahatnya~ Besok kalau galau aku ga mau nemeni ah~" balas Nesia.

.

 _ **[First time when we promise to met each other but it failed.]**_

 _TrueGentleman: maaf ya, kita batal ketemuan ._

 _TrueGentleman: tiba-tiba temanku mengajakku pergi u.u_

 _Neshiia: iya, gpp Art.. :)_

.

 _ **[First time when we saw each other.]**_

" _Damn!_ Alfred. Kamu cowo apa cewe sih? Nyoba baju aja lama, _git!_ " kata Arthur sambil membuka salah satu bilik yang digunakan untuk mencoba pakaian. Tetapi, ketika membuka bilik itu, buka seorang pria tetapi seorang wanita berambut hitam ikal yang hanya memakai _bra_ dan berusaha untuk menurunkan celana _jeans_ miliknya.

Bukannya langsung menutup pintu dari bilik itu, Arthur hanya diam terpaku memandangi sang wanita. Sang wanita pun menghentikan usahanya untuk menurunkan celana _jeans_ nya dan menatap wajah Arthur.

"MESUUUUM!"

Sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari sang wanita menggema ke seluruh bilik yang ada di _mall_ tersebut. Bahkan beberapa orang yang sedang berbelanja di _mall_ tersebut menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk mendengarkan teriakan sang wanita.

Tidak ingin terjadi kesalah pahaman lebih lanjut, Arthur segera menutup pintu bilik itu dan pergi menjauh dengan muka memerah.

.

 _ **[First time when we met and talk each other.]**_

"Kau," kata dua orang yang berbeda _gender_ ketika mereka bertatap muka.

"Oh, kalian sudah saling kenal. Baguslah. Tolong ajari anakku ini dengan baik ya, Arthur. Maaf kalau dia merepotkan," kata ibu dari si wanita.

"Sekarang kalian bisa mulai belajar," kata ibu sang wanita lalu menutup pintu kamar sang wanita.

.

 _ **[First time when you hug me.]**_

"Aku kan sudah bilang berkali-kali, jangan terlalu berharap kepada kepala tulip itu. Tapi kamu tetap saja keras kepala," kata Arthur sedikit keras, sementara Nesia hanya menahan air matanya.

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu," kata Nesia sedikit terisak.

"Sudahlah, yang berlalu biarla berlalu. Keputusanmu benar dengan memutuskannya," kata Arthur sambil mengelus kepala Nesia.

"Menangislah kalau itu bisa membuatmu lega," kata Arthur lalu mendorong kepala Nesia bersentuhan dengan dada bidangnya. Dan Nesia pun menumpahkan semua kesedihannya di dalam pelukan Arthur.

.

 _ **[First time when we went out together.]**_

"Aku bosaaaaan.." kata Nesia sambil menempelkan pipnya ke meja yang berwarna coklat.

"Kecilkan suaramu! Kita di perpustakaan," kata Arthur yang masih berkutat dengan skripsinya.

"Kupikir kita akan pergi bersenang-senang, ternyata~" keluh Nesia.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu _ice cream_ sehabis ini," jawab Arthur sambil melihat tingkah laku dari Nesia. Mendengar ucapan Arthur, Nesia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Arthur dengan mata berseri-seri.

.

 _ **[First time when I went to your home.]**_

"Tuan muda ada di kamarnya. Nona naik saja ke lantai dua," kata seorang _maid_ yang bekerja di rumah Arthur.

"Baik," jawab Nesia lalu pergi ke lantai dua.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar Arthur, Nesia langsung membuka pintu kamar tersebut tanpa memberi pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu.

"Art…" kata-kata Nesia terputus dan wajahnya memerah ketika melihat pemandangan di dalam kamar itu.

Di dalam kamar itu, Arthur dan temannya, Francis, sedang duduk di atas kasur dengan tangan kanan dari kedua orang itu memegang 'burung yang sudah berdiri tegak' dan jangan lupa suara desahan dari laptop milik Arthur.

BRAAK!

Pintu kamar tertutup.

"NES! JANGAN PERGI!" teriak Arthur dari kamarnya.

.

 _ **[First time when you said you love me.]**_

"Jadi Iggy, kapan kamu menyatakan perasaanmu pada Nesia?" tanya Alfred ketika mereka berkumpul di rumah Francis.

"Entahlah," jawab Arthur.

"Tak kusangka seorang Arthur tidak berani menngungkapkan perasaannya, _da_ ," kata Ivan memanas-manasi.

"Kau benar, katanya _gentleman_ , pfft…" kali ini Francis mengejek Arthur.

" _Bloody hell_! Tentu saja aku berani _git_!" kata Arthur terpancing.

"Saya tidak percaya. Arthur kan _tsundere_ , lain di hati lain di mulut," kata Kiku.

"TENTU SAJA AKU BERANI GIT!" teriak Arthur.

"Kalau begitu buktikan," kata Alfred sambil menatap mata Arthur tajam.

"TENTU SAJA! Cukup bilang, Nesia _I love you_ ," kata Arthur dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Vee~ Apa jawabanmu Nesia _chan_?" tanya Feliciano yang sedari tadi memeluk boneka beruang.

"Eh!?"

.

 _ **[First time when I kissed you.**_ _ **]**_

Hari ini adalah hari yang menggembirakan untuk Arthur karena hari ini adalah hari dimana dia diwisuda. Rasa senang itu semakin besar ketika Arthur melihat Nesia berdiri di depan pintu tempat dimana dia diwisuda sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah.

Ketika melihat Arthur di antara para wisudawan, Nesia segera berlari kecil menuju ke tempat Arthur berdiri. Ketika berada di depan Arthur, Nesia memerikan sebuket mawar merah ditangannya. Sambil memberikan mawar merah itu, Nesia berjinjit dan mencium pipi Arthur.

" _Happy graduation, dear,_ " katanya.

.

 _ **[First time when we were fight.]**_

"Aku tidak setuju! Kenapa harus di Scotlandia? Itu kan jauh," kata Nesia marah.

"Astaga Nes, mendapatkan pekerjaan itu tidak segampang yang kamu pikirkan," jawab Arthur.

"Kamu kan bisa membantu ayahmu," rajuk Nesia.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu Nes. Aku ingin mencari pengalaman dulu. Lagipula ini hanya setahun," kata Arthur yang sedikit pasrah dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan Nesia.

"Aku janji setiap tiga bulan sekali, aku akan kembali ke London," kata Arthur lagi.

"Janji?"

"Janji," jawab Arthur dengan senyumannya.

.

 _ **[First time when we became one.]**_

"Arthur Kirkland, bersediakah saudara mengasihi dan menghormati Nesia Kirana sebagai istri sepanjang hidupmu dan setia mengabdikan diri kepadamu dalam untung maupun malang, suka maupun duka, di waktu sakit maupun sehat dan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak-anaknya kelak?" tanya sang pendeta.

"Ya, saya bersedia," jawab Arthur yang memandang lurus ke arah mata Nesia.

"Nesia Kirana, bersediakah saudari mengasihi dan menghormati Arthur Kirkland sebagai suami sepanjang hidupmu dan setia mengabdikan diri kepadamu dalam untung maupun malang, suka maupun duka, di waktu sakit maupun sehat dan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anaknya kelak?" tanya sang pendeta.

"Ya, saya bersedia," jawab Nesia tersenyum.

.

 _ **[First time when you touched me.]**_

"Pelan-pelan Art. Sakit," kata Nesia.

"Ma… Maaf," kata Arthur gugup.

'Cih, padahal kalau di film kelihatannya begitu mudah,' pikir Arthur yang saat ini melihat Nesia berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan keberadaan sebagian tubuhnya di dalam diri Nesia.

Kedua pasang yang baru menikah ini sedang melakukan ritual malam pertama mereka. Arthur yang malam sebelumnya diberikan 'pelajaran khusus' oleh Francis berusaha mempraktekannya mala mini dengan Nesia. Tapi sangat disayangkan, melihat Nesia yang belum terbiasa membuat Arthur berubah pikiran dan sempat membuat Arthur takut karena sudah melukai istrinya ini.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, Arthur berusaha untuk menyatukan dirinya dengan Nesia. Ketika di rasa sudah benar-benar menyatu, dia berkata, "Aku bergerak ya."

Nesia hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Arthur memulai pergerakannya. Awalnya memang terasa susah tapi setelah bergerak lebih lama, terasa lebih mudah, seperti berjalan di jalan tol, mulus, tanpa hambatan.

Arthur sangat menyukai sensasi ketika 'kebanggaannya' di himpit sedemikan rupa. Rasanya berbeda ketika dia bermain solo. Dan Arthur ingin lebih dan lebih. Ditambah dengan suara desahan dari Nesia yang membuat dia menginginkan lebih.

Bagi Nesia sendiri, dia tidak terlalu suka dengan apa yang dia rasakan di awal. Sakit dan panas di bagian intimnya, membuat Nesia ingin berhenti. Tetapi, ketika Arthur bergerak lebih cepat, sensasi itu berubah dan Nesia menyukainya. Nesia bisa merasakan rasa geli di perutnya ketika Arthur menyentuh bagian terdalamnya. Tanpa disadarinya, Nesia mulai mendesah.

"Le… Lebih cepat~ Ah~"

" _As you wish_ ," jawab Arthur dengan senyum mengembang.

Pergerakan Arthur semakin cepat tetapi tetap halus. Dia tidak ingin bermain kasar dengan Nesia malam ini. Tetapi entah untuk malam-malam berikutnya.

.

"Apa yang kamu tertawakan?" tanya Arthur yang sedang tiduran di atas ranjang.

"Hanya mengingat masa lalu. Kamu dulu begitu manis," jawab Nesia sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sekarang pun aku masih manis," jawab Arthur dengan pedenya.

" _Liar_! Kalau beringas iya," jawab Nesia sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku hanya beringas di atas ranjang, cintaku," kata Arthur dengan senyum lebarnya lalu mencium bibir Nesia.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan 'olah raga malam' kita," kata Arthur lalu berpindah posisi ke atas tubuh Nesia.

"Ta.. tapi, anak-anak?"

"Mereka sudah tertidur lelap."

Sepertinya malam itu adalah malam yang panjang untuk Nesia dan Arthur untuk kesekian kalinya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Maaf kalau kurang gimana gitu ceritanya .

Mind to review?


End file.
